Teardrops on my Guitar, Kurtty style
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: A Kurtty version af Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar". Kitty is writing in her diary about her feelings for Kurt. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey people! I just love this song and decided to make a short 1-shot about what happens when Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar" meets Kurtty! This takes place after "Shadow Dance."

Disclaimer: (because I can!) I do not own X-Men Evolution! Ifi did this story would be a really cool short episode!

Teardrops on my Guitar meets Kurtty 

Dear Diary,

_Kurt looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_what I want and I need and everything that we should be_

I talked to Kurt this morning, but all he could talk about was his date with Amanda.

You're right, I should be happy for him, I am. But It's just that our friendship isn't the same. He sometimes does watch movies with me, but he always says how he and Amanda loved the movie or if some scene in the movie reminds him of Amanda. I try to smile, but he doesn't notice that the smile is only to keep him from knowing my feelings.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_and she's got everything that I have to live without!_

Dear diary,

Kurt left me to do movie night alone. He went to see a movie with Amanda.

He and Amanda always do the things that Kurt and I used to do. I feel like I'm being left behind. I should just get used to the fact that Kurt has a new girl in his life. But it always breaks my heart when he talks about what a great time he and Amanda have together

_Kurt talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_that I can't even see, anyone when he's with me_

Dear Diary,

Kurt and I had a great conversation at lunch. We talked and talked on How Logan and Ororo should get together and we swapped stories of stories of the popular kids at our school being stupid. I was having such a great time, Kurt and I didn't hear the bell and we were both late for class!

_He says he so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!_

Dear Diary,

I have tried to date Lance. To take my mind off Kurt. But I just can't like him. Not the way I like Kurt. He says that He has finally found Ms. Perfect. I try to hide my feelings with a smile. But all that I can think about is that I wish he was talking about me, not Amanda. It's midnight on a school night. I should be asleep, but I can't. I can't wash the picture of Kurt looking lovingly into Amanda's eyes.

_{chorus}_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do_

Dear Diary,

I snatched Scott's keys. He'll understand. It is already dark. I drove to the park so I could think. I can drive very well thanks to Kurt's teaching. I see the first star out in the twig light sky and make a wish. If I tell you, it won't come true, so I'll give you a kint, it has to do with Kurt and I. A song played on the radio. It had to do with a girl falling in love with her best friend, but her best friend likes someone else. It made me lonelier than before but I grew to like the song because it reminded me of Kurt. Plus I like the beat.

_Kurt walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause_

Dear Diary,

Kurt walked by me in the hall and I felt like I would suffocate if he started talking to me. His strides were so perfect, I wish I was like that. Perfect I mean. Then maybe he will wake up from his dream and like me. Amanda better love him. But I know that she'll never love Kurt like I do. She will get to look into his beautiful eyes without shame. She had better know that she's lucky that that perfect boy belongs to her now. (I know that no one is perfect, but Kurt is perfect for me.)

_{chorus}_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight!_

Dear Diary,

It's midnight again. I drive home from another night in the car I "borrowed" from Scott.

I slowly walk to my room. I can hear Kurt talking to Amanda in his amazing German accent. His room is next to mine, but I feel that he is miles away. I trudge to my room not even bothering to change clothes. Before I turn out the light, I look at a picture of Kurt and me. Kurt must've put his arm around me at just the right time because the picture turned out great and I didn't notice his arm around my shoulder until the picture came out.

_{chorus}_

'_cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Dear diary,

I've never let anyone get close to me like I let Kurt. Lance was, and never will be as close as I hope Kurt and I will ever be. I cry till the pillow is wet. Last time, or before Kurt knew Amanda existed, I cried myself to sleep, Kurt appeared and gently asked what was wrong. He really cared for me then. He probably doesn't realize that he is slowly tearing our friendship and my heart apart.

_He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

Dear Diary, I can't get that song about the girl who loves her best friend, but he doesn't love her back out of my head. The more I think about it, the more I know it's about Kurt and I. The time I spend with Kurt is never enough, because we are spending it as just friends, nothing more. The more time that I spend with him, the more I want to tell him my secret. But I know that my secret will just be a burden for him.

_Kurt looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

I look at Kurt's 1000 megawatt smile, but it's not for me, it's for her.

**THE END**

How did everyone like it? I know the ending is a little sad, but everyone knows that they will get together, because true love should always work itself out. Please review! No flames!


End file.
